User blog:Southw3i3n3d/I Begin to Understand
Allow me to recount the events that befell me last night… I was in high spirits that evening. I never fail to be moved by the beauty of the setting sun over the western mountains, and I had just returned from an especially profitable trading expedition in the Prospera market. After watching for a time the slow decent of the light and the lengthening of the shadows, I entered the customs office to record my transactions in the log. I remember feeling the wind from the sea, noticing how unseasonably cold it was that night. I locked the door of the office and began following the dark road to the mountain. I really must light this up, I thought. As I continued, I thought again of how cold it was—cold and still. Not an insect stirred in the grass, only the dull lapping of the surf and the soft movement of the wind. It wasn’t until I reached the tunnel that I realized something was out of place. The lights in the tunnel had gone out. Sometimes I have to replace a dim or faded glow-block, but ahead of me I saw complete blackness. Just as I noticed this, the wind at my back died suddenly and the darkness around me seemed to deepen even further. Then, in the darkness in front of me, I saw shapes moving—the all-too-familiar forms of the undead. There must have been dozens of zombies and skeletons in the tunnel, but that was nothing compared to what I felt behind me. It may seem senseless, but at that moment, I would rather have fought through an entire army of monsters rather than turn and face the presence I felt at my back. I hesitated for a second, but my mind was soon made up for me. A single bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of me, blinding me for a moment and causing the tunnel mouth to collapse. As I struggled to my feet, my purpose was only to survive. There was nowhere to run and nothing for it but to turn slowly around and face whatever it was behind me. The figure I saw was twice the height of any mortal, holding what seemed to be a sword or wand of some dark silver stone and possessing a presence equal to none I had felt before. I knew at once that this creature standing before me was the dreaded Mrs. Baver. I prepared myself for the encounter, gathering my strength and hardening my will. I was without my armor that night, but somehow I think it would not have aided me in this fight. Still, she did not come nearer, so I challenged the apparition: “What quarrel have I with you that you assault me so?” After a moment of silence, she responded. Her eyes flashed a pale white and her lips moved as though in speech, but the only sound was an unearthly shriek that shook me to my core. In the silence of my mind, though, I heard the words. It spoke of death and corruption, how all the world would soon be doomed to lay in darkness. I say ”it” because what I heard in my mind did not seem to come from the creature in front of me. As the voice went on in my head, I watched the face of the creature. I have never been a proficient lip-reader, but I could make out a few words: “love”, “help”, and very distinctly, “forever”. The eyes flashed again, and her tormented face contorted into a smile. This time I heard the words clearly: “And now, you will die!” The first blow struck me before I could ready my defense. I was hurled to the ground, dazed and stunned. The monster laughed and struck again. This time I was prepared. Dodging around the force of the blow, I returned its energy as a shot of pure light. The creature fell back a pace and seemed to diminish slightly, but she quickly recovered herself and came at me again. She made a direct stab with the weapon, but my shield held. We both flew apart and I had a little time to prepare a counter for the next attack. As she raised her hand to strike, I landed a solid blow that sent her to the ground. When I tried to approach for a second attack, though, I felt a wave of darkness that sickened me and sent me reeling backward. I raised my eyes just in time to see her reaching for me with her left hand. I was nearly exhausted, but I grabbed her outstretched hand and returned the attack with all the strength that was left in me. I know I lacked the power to defeat her myself. I was physically and mentally drained, and almost overcome by the dark presence, but as I reached out to strike and felt the hatred and malice of the monster, I also felt something else—pain, strength, determination. I was no longer fighting alone. The force of the attack sent a shockwave back up her arm She let out another shriek, and her body seemed to break into many pieces. I saw only the white eyes—''those eyes!''—slowly receding into the mist. Next thing I knew, it was gone and I was surrounded by a hoard of zombies. I had no strength left to fight. The last thing I remember was looking past the blood that was filling my eyes and glimpsing the first rays of the dawn, and hearing, above the groans of the zombies, a soft voice: “Thank you.” -Southwind, Mage of Faenrim Category:Blog posts